


The Mischievous Dragon & The Prince(ss?)

by SammyL



Series: Dragon & Princess [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A very dumb knight, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, M/M, Mischivious dragon, Prince as a princess, dragon - Freeform, lonely dragon, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: So this is an alternate version if my other story,  The Dragon & The Sacrificial Princess. Things are different.





	1. Playful Dragon

**"Oh not again!"** The people of Tokyo Kingdom cried as the dragon once again flee over the land. It seemed that every week the big beast would return . He never took any livestock nor destroyed any crops, at least not intentionally. This dragon wa somewhat different from dragons of tale.

At first they had feared the beast, then they had accepted it. Now however, the had become annoyed with the creature. The beast only wanted to play and pull pranks. No one in Tokyo Kingdom had the time for such foolishness, so they cried to the king.

Hearing the pleas of his people; His Majesty, King Kirishima Kei rode out to meet the dragon. His Queen Kazumi at his side.

"Your Majesties." The dragon bowed as gracefully as the clumsy beast could manage. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish that we could say the same, dragon. However the people of Tokyo Kingdom are displeased to see you again. The people work hard and have no time for your shenanigans What do you require to leave us in peace?"

The dragon was stunned, and deeply hurt. He loved Tokyo Kingdom and its people. However ,it would seem that the reverse was not true. Bitting back tears, the dragon thought of the best way to seek out his revenge.

The dragon turned to the king. "A princess."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an alternate version if my other story, The Dragon & The Sacrificial Princess. Things are different.

The princess could not have been called beautiful. She was far to masculine for such a thing. The princess was tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. In fact the princess was better built than most of the knights gathered upon the edge of the cliff.

However, the princess's looks meant nothing to the dragon. He watched from the sky as the princess approached the cliff's edge. Head held high and not a single drop of fear to be seen.

The dragon flew lower, closing in on the cliff's edge. Leveling out, three dragon turned to the princess. "Hop on, Princess."

The princess raised one brow. "Do you not intend to eat me here?"

"Eat you?! I have no such intention to do such a thing! Not here, not anywhere else. Whatever gave you such a dilly idea?"

Confused by the dragon's unexpected words, the princess said nothing. Hiking up her dress, the princess climbed up onto the dragon's back. Holding onto the spike before her.

"Goodbye Tokyo Kingdom." The dragon bowed his head respectfully. "As agreed, I will not bother you ever again."

No one noticed the tears in the dragon's eyes as he spoke. However, the princess wore a frown. She had not missed the sob as the dragon took to the sky once again. This dragon confused her greatly. So much kinder then the dragons of tale.

* * *

~ The Mischievous Dragon and the Prince(ss?) ~

* * *

They flew for a long time. Over villages and mountains. Forests and waterfalls. The sun passed over the sky, but they did not stop until it rose once again for another morning. The princess was tired but did not complain. She enjoyed the flight and seeing things she had never seen before.

When they finally landed, the princess was forced your had onto the dragon's spikes tightly. So as to not fall as the dragon tripped over his feet.

"Sorry." The dragon apologized, shame faced.

"Its all right dragon." The princess patted the dragon's cheek as she settled onto the ground.

Once on her own feet, the princess looked around her. They stood in a small valley that was completely surrounded by tall mountains. Mysterious mist floated over the valley, yet did not block out the sun. Before her, just off to the side was a large lake surrounded by trees on two sides and she could hear a waterfall some distance away. Turning, the princess caught sight of a big cave. Curious, she entered the cave. The dragon following behind her.

It was quite big. Small flames set into holes that looked to be carved by the dragon's claws, little the way. About a mile inside the cave, the princess discovered a small table, elegantly caved with trees and birds. Two matching chairs sat on either side if it. Along one wall, was a huge fireplace. Further inside there was a small nook that was filled with more books than the princess had ever seen. Across from this nook, was another one, a little smaller. This one held a huge bed made of dark wood. Rabbits, birds, squrils and other woodland creatures had been painstakingly carved into it.

The princess turned to look at the dragon, who looked very nervous. "Do you like it?" The dragon asked.

"Yes. It is very lovely. Did you carve the table chairs and bed?"

The dragon nodded. A deep blush tinting the dragon's white cheek. "They are very beautifully done." The princess commented. The dragon's blush deepened.

"Princess, may I have your name?"


End file.
